The man with the most freedom, Monkey D Luffy
by amber.vale22
Summary: For they have chosen the wrong path and life is not a game. They can only hope that Luffy has it in his heart to forgive them… OPLuffy!SwordieLuffy!MythicalZoanLuffy! Not a dark Luffy fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Amber here! Now before anything else, I have an announcement to make. I am not dropping my Queen with a sword femLuffy fic. I have a suspicion that my lack of interest in updating the said story is because my mind is flooded with ideas that is not in any manner related to that story. If anyone could remember, I updated twice a week back then. Then gradually, it became less. I did have a few grown up problems last March but when everything cleared out, I just found myself staring at a blank white screen. I am very sorry for all the disappointment that it might have caused. So for now, I kindly request for everyone's patience and let my other (this story) ideas come to life.**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is definitely Oda-sensei's work. I'm just borrowing s'all.**

 **Story time!**

… … … … … … … …

Chapter 1: A bad joke gone badder

… … … … … … … …

He knew very well that those two boys didn't mean to do this to him. He had already forgiven them the moment he saw regret in their eyes when he was being taken. And to be honest, he thinks it was his fault why he ended up in this mess.

Obviously, they didn't want him to be their friend!

And yet, he was stubborn. Even when the answer in front of him was a big NO.

And now… It has already been three years since he was taken from home. Three years ever since he last saw those kids named Ace and Sabo. Three years since his eyes were opened to the dark secrets of the world…

When he was younger, he sees the world as a beautiful place. In his innocent eyes, he sees wonders and joy in the smallest of places. But after he was brought here in Sabaody and was sold as a slave, he saw what the world truly wants him to see.

Behind boisterous laughter, he saw cries of sorrow. Behind selfless actions, he saw greed and avarice. The list can go on and on but what Monkey D. Luffy wants to point out is, the world shouldn't be seen behind rose tinted glasses.

He admits that he has done so in the past but he swears he would never do it again in the future. He had experienced things that a child wasn't suppose to go through. And in his short years of existence, he learned that the weak shall always lag behind the strong.

He was thankful to his self that he was hard to break. His body and mind were miraculously still intact even though he was made to do things that he doesn't want to do. After all, a kid can only take as much pain before he breaks…

One part of him cleverly concluded that his rare middle initial has something to do with it. The other, however, argues that maybe his resilience was granted to him by his devil fruit which was strangely different from the rest. Perhaps, both are somewhat correct or better yet, maybe it has nothing to do with both. Maybe it was just him and him alone that withstood everything.

His chains rattled as he shifted his position. It was during these nights when he questions himself that he remembers his past carefree life.

He remembers a man with beautiful red hair laughing at his childish idiotic antics. Shanks was his name. Luffy was sure of it. Through this man, he saw a father figure, a man to look up to and a very good friend. This man gave a lot of his own just to keep Luffy happy and safe. His arm, his straw hat and a devil fruit. With that, he can't help but be thankful. So thankful that he feels guilty for failing the man's expectations and breaking the promise that he was too eager to keep.

He was supposed to be the future King of pirates!

The ten year old raven sighed as the memory of their promise won't fade in his head.

"Future Pirate King my ass!" He spats as he stifled a bitter chuckle as he poke fun of his situation.

His reverie was cut short when the light of day started to infiltrate his cage outside his master's home. It means that spectators would soon arrive at a moment notice.

Speaking of which, he needs to prepare.

Prepare for what?

To kill.

So he can eat.

So he can continue on living.

So he can continue to hope that one day, he'll be free of his leash.

… … … … … … … … … East Blue … … … … … … … …

A teenage raven and a blonde was quietly seated in the middle of a forest clearing. Before them was a bottle of sake that they stole from the bandits and three small cups that was laid out on a tree stump in a triangular formation. The two weren't alcoholics who are merely satiating their vices. Rather, they were drinking as a form of tribute for a person from their past.

It was today, three years ago when they unjustly wronged a kid whose fate they do not know what had become…

They weren't serious when they said that they'll kill him. It was suppose to be just a threat!

They also didn't mean to arrive late once they realized that he'll never spill their secret…

In the end, they didn't find the kid confined in the cabin as they hoped.

It was only during that time when they fully realized the horror they had done.

All that was left was the boy's hat and his innocent blood spilled all over the room.

Wish granted. They should be happy right? Well, the answer was immediately known after a few days.

The black haired teenager named Ace found himself in front of the boy's Grandfather who wordlessly took the hat from his hand with a disappointed gaze never to be seen again. There was something in the man's gaze that he would never ever forget in his entire life.

The blonde also had his answer in the form of nightmares. Each night, he dreamt of the boy's innocent wide smile that radiates sincerity and kindness. To some that wouldn't even be considered a nightmare. But to him, it only reminds him of how he took away one the few remaining people in this world who embodies what was good.

Together, they realized how they were no different from the people they were running away from. Together, they realized that Luffy was someone who is just like them…

Someone who was looking for a place to belong.

If only they can turn back time. They would welcome the boy with open arms this time. Listen when he is talking. Reply when he is asking. Because, aside from him. They too had no one else.

But as they had chosen the wrong path and life was not a game. They can only hope that wherever Luffy is or if one day their paths may cross again, he finds it in heart to forgive their foolishness.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It has been quite a day!

The match dragged longer than he expected.

But nevertheless, Luffy was thankful he was the winner.

He gets to live.

The ten year old raven was soon dragged towards the cellar of the mansion─meaning he didn't need to kill tomorrow.

It was clever, he pertains towards his master's handling of slaves.

On certain days of the week. He spends his day at a cage outside for everyone to see. Meaning that he will be pitted later that afternoon with an unfortunate kid who may or may not possess a devil fruit. A fight would then ensue between the two and the victor gets to eat and live. After that, he will spend a few days below in a dark cage where he will wait until the next time he would get to see the light of day again as another set of fighters would be showcased above.

It was beyond torture being unsure which of the two was better…

But just like anybody else, he grew better in his job as time flew by. He soon learned how to ignore the sounds of a bone being snapped or the desperate pleading of the weaker contenders. He even gives the crowd a treat by prolonging their sufferings knowing fully well, that he'll master will add a chunk of meat or two on that night's dinner.

There is no word that can describe how sorry he is to all those he have harmed and killed. It was unfortunate. Yet, He had no other choice…

… … … … … to be continued … … … … …

Seems lacking? Too dark? Don't worry! Everything will be alright!

My theme for this One Piece story is forgiveness. In the following chapter everything will turn out brighter for Luffy and on the third chapter. Ace and Sabo. Hee hee! I'm so excited!

For the mean time. Can anyone guess what's Luffy's devil fruit?

Clue: Mythological Zoan that is not a dragon or a bird.


	2. Chapter 2

**: He will! But not as a phoenix :)**

 **Chapter 2: Push me hard, and I'll push you harder…**

… … … … … …

It was funny how he ended up with a boy nested on his arms.

Early this morning, he was offered a job by a Noble. As, in this time, no one recognizes him as the "Dark King" nor by his other alias as the "Right hand man of the Pirate King" anymore─ save from those close to him and a few handful veterans who he had the honor of clashing swords with before. As, in this time, the infamous Silvers Rayleigh had blended well into society who knew him as a 'harmless' coating mechanic that goes by the name of "Ray".

Usually, he would prefer not to accept the job out of pride and his innate dislike of nobility. But as words had reached him about the inhuman operations going down on that part of Sabaody, he can't help but be a little curious as to how he can provide help for the victims. He had done so plenty of times in the past and this would be just like a routine for the former pirate.

As expected, his employer's residence was massive. The garden was very spacious as well as beautiful but what caught his eye amongst this display of grandeur was the tall narrow cage planted in the middle of it all . From where he was standing, he saw a boy of about nine or ten years of age, idly sitting inside the confinement.

Rayleigh was only but a human so it was quite obvious his heart ached for the boy. This is a common case in their island where child slaves sometimes lost their self as their fragile young mind are exposed to extreme cruelties.

But then, it was only a split of a second when their eyes met and The Dark King want to slap himself for being stupid.

Those eyes. They weren't broken. They were still determined.

Those eyes. They were hurt but nevertheless they were still strong.

The job was pretty much mundane. The noble called for him to fixed a few leaky pipes. Of course when Rayleigh found out, he wanted to sock the fat man in the face.

He wasn't an ordinary mechanic he was a freaking coating mechanic for frickin' ships! There is a **huge** difference between the two!

But in the end, he still did it because he was using his **kenbunshoku haki** to tally down the number of slaves in the house. And he was oh so surprised when he found out that the boy was alone. Or rather, the boy was what's left of the slaves

Really, it didn't take much for Rayleigh to use his **haoshoku haki** when the job was finished and he was on his way home. A quick swipe to the man's pockets and he found a key that was made of seastone. In a minute, he unlocked the boy's restraints and picked him up from the ground.

The boy who was at most amazed was looking at him with disbelieving eyes. He smiled gently and nodded to the boy, silently confirming that he was indeed, upto this day a free man.

He wasn't really much of a softie but as the boy spoke, he felt his eyes moistened a little.

"Thank you mister…Atlast… I'm free…" it was barely a whisper but he caught its magnificent sound. That sound that can turn the tides of battle at a moment' notice.

It was the sound of Hope…

Rayleigh smiles as he looked into the boys warm brown eyes and he himself hopes that his wife wouldn't chop his head off when she find outs…

… … … … … … …

Of course Shakuyaku was not happy when she saw the former slave!

He was only a kid! He didn't even look ten years old! He was thin and fragile and hungry. And she was angry because it hurts to see a child in that position!

And of course, she can't stay angry at the man she chose to be married with. This was one of his virtues that she admires very so.

She then looked up at the kid with big warm eyes who was meekly eating his first hot dinner for god knows how long. Silently analyzing what is to be done for the poor soul.

"Boy, Do you still remember your name?" She bluntly asks and was met with a small grin from the boy who nodded.

"Yes ma'am! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He replies politely.

There was an eerie silence that followed.

The boy flinched at the lack of sound and went back to his dinner, worried if he had offended his saviour's family. But after a few seconds he heard the woman let out a shaky breath. Looking up, he saw the woman had a confounded expression.

"Luffy, do you still remember where your home is?" She asks with a poorly concealed pain in her voice.

The boy in question nodded again and stated that it was in the East Blue but he didn't know the island's exact name.

Another bout of silence followed as Shakky took a puff of her cigarette.

"Well if that's the case then, from today onwards, you're staying here with us." The woman declared her statement with a tone of finality that leaved no room for argument as she picked up her fork and started eating from her own plate.

He can tell they were kind people. But he can't help but wonder why Shakuyaku-san sounded affected when he told her name. He didn't want to upset the woman any further so he answered the statement with a nod.

He hopes when they knew what he really is, they would still accept him in their home for his own was far from here and they were the only people that he got.

… … … … … … … … … … …

The next day , the couple found out how Luffy was very different from other kids. And while they knew that he was once a slave. This level of difference transcends those of whom they have helped before who were past slaves themselves.

For one, he didn't act like someone who was once robbed of freedom. Smiling widely to the costumers as he took down their orders and even as to have a small bounce in his steps as he moved around the bar.

Two, speaking of which, both Rayleigh and Shakuyaku wonders how the hell could the boy be so energetic. They were sure that he has a handful of injuries around his body. They treated it last night so they are aware of how hurt the boy was. So how can Luffy move without aggravating his body?

Realization both dawned on the two.

Oh!

 _Oh._

This boy had eaten a devil fruit. But as to what kind, they'll eventually identify it as to what it is. For the meantime, they were atleast thankful that the boy's fruit allows him to have accelerated healing.

A few weeks rolled and they let the boy do what he wants as long it wasn't dangerous. It was the least they can do as Luffy was cooped in a cage for a long time. They settled to observe him as he spend his day helping out at the Rip Off bar.

He was strong and agile for his age though he lacks basic academic knowledge which they were certain was from his time in a cage. 'Aunt Shakky' as she was called by Luffy noted that fact and decided that she will soon start teaching Luffy in various branches of knowledge.

They also noticed that he was animalistic at some point as they sometimes 'see' him sniffing some common household items . They concluded that it hints on the boy's devil fruit which was probably a Zoan.

But what tops everything off is the boy's fondness for the moon. They sometimes sense him by the window sill, sitting on the wooden ledge and doing nothing but stare at the moon until it reaches its zenith to which the boy would go back to sleep.

Their questions were soon answered when one day, a small fight broke out in the bar. No one saw him transforming but the temperature in the room dropped a few tens of degrees. From where the boy originally stood was a wolf with snow white fur and icy blue eyes.

Rayleigh notes that the boy was emitting water vapors that is condensing to a fog making him look like he was smoking

It was indeed a Zoan but not the ordinary kind. This was far more special than that. This kind of Zoans were said to be the first to walk the earth and was the topic of stories for millenniums that came. They took the form of animals but carries within them a power of a god. And as proven by Whitebeard's First Division Commander Marco's form, they were undenyingly a sight to behold.

As the Phoenix took hold of the flames, Luffy's devil fruit took hold of the ice.

Realization already settled with Shakky and she rewarded herself with a cigarette. There was no denying who this creature was.

"Born from the god that was prophesied to bring the end of the world, he was tricked by the other gods to wear the most unbreakable chain and sent him to his cage below the earth. Legends state, that when the 'End' came, he broke free from this chain and exacted his revenge, killing the god of the gods in the process and in turn, fulfilled the prophecy which the gods had feared in the first place." She incites from memory for everyone to hear.

"What the fuck are you talking about you crazy bitch?" One of the foolishly brave men sneered.

Shakky chuckled and pointed at the wolf which gained the attention of everyone else in the room. " **Okami Okami no Mi, Model: Fenrir** "

Wolf Luffy growled and stomped his way to the huddle of men that were in a brawl, effectively pushing them to back away in fear.

"Take the fight outside you shitheads!" He ordered them in a cold warped voice prompting the others to run away, even those who were just watching fled the scene too.

When everyone left, the wolf turned to the couple with sad eyes. Now that they had seem him, he was sure that they don't want him anymore.

"I'll leave…" he says as he shrunk back to his ten year old body.

Rayleigh let out a loud hum before crossing his arms. "And why would you do that?" He asks which caused the wolf boy to flinch.

"Be-because, I'm a monster! I'm pretty sure I'll get you in trouble sooner or later!" He resignedly announced which caused Shakky to laugh.

"Brat! If you haven't figured it out already, Me and my husband were in deep trouble long before you came!" And it was the truth. Shakuyaku wasn't just your ordinary sexy barmaid. "We were well known pirates back in the day you know!"

They weren't sure if they saw it right but Luffy's eyes seems to have sparkled at the sound of pirates or at the sound of being accepted. Bah! Whatever, atleast the boy was happy.. "Re-really?"

The couple nodded.

"See my worthless husband?" The woman pointed to the said worthless husband who chuckled. "He was the freaking first mate of the Pirate King!"

"Whaaaaat!?" Luffy's eye even widened further as he found out that Ray wasn't just a perverted coating mechanic.

"Uncle Ray! Tell me stories!"

… … … … …

Months flew by and things couldn't get anymore better for Luffy. He no longer needs to hide his identity and thus, shifts partially whenever he needs to, he has a soft warm bed to sleep in, three square hot meals a day and he no longer needs to fight just to survive. He has found a home with Rayleigh and Shakuyaku who treated him like their own. But, but… there was something gnawing in his heart. A mission that he has almost forgotten. A promise that was nearly broken.

He was really thankful to the kind couple who saved him in more than one ways and was quietly worrying how to tell them that he has to leave in seven years.

"What's wrong Luffy-kun?" Shakky asks as she leans her arms on the bar opposite of the boy.

"Uhm… Aunt Shakky, I have something to tell you and Uncle Ray later…" he stammers as he admitted his feeling yet didn't look at the barmaid's eyes as he found the table much more intriguing.

"What is it Luffy?" Rayleigh asks as he timingly walks in with a small sea king hanging on his broad shoulders.

 _"That was way too convenient!"_ Luffy nervously thoughts and musters up his courage by breathing heavily."I-I'm planning to leave Sabaody and become a pirate when I turn seventeen!"

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

Luffy openly gaped at the two who went back to their individual errands.

… … … … …

That night during dinner time.

"So Luffy-kun, what made you want to be a pirate?" Shakky asks as she was curious. Rayleigh seemed to have been curious as well so he turned to the boy in question.

"Well…" Luffy dragged on with embarassment in his voice."I once made a promise to a pirate when I was seven years old…"

The two remained quiet as to let him know they were listening.

Luffy's will hardened as his heart and brain reminded him of that promise. "I once promised Shanks that I will become the Pirate King because at first, I thought it was cool. But now I'm gonna do it because I…" he paused as memories of his personal hell broke through.

The beatings, the torture, the fights, the people he had killed.

"I WANT TO BE THE SYMBOL OF FREEDOM! I WANT TO FIND ONE PIECE TO PROVE THE WORLD THAT NO ONE CAN TAKE FREEDOM AWAY FROM ME! I'M GONNA BE THE MAN WITH THE MOST FREEDOM ALIVE!" He shouted in a voice full of unwavering confidence that Rayleigh ended up dropping his fork while Shakky's cigarette fell from her lips.

The silence dragged on as the two continued to look at Luffy with awe and amazement.

When the Dark King heard what the boy said, he didn't hear the voice of Luffy, in his ears, he heard Gol D. Roger, his best friend as well as his captain.

When Shakuyaku heard what the boy said, her brain kind of haywired from surprise. She heard a lot of pirates said the same thing but there was no conviction in their voice, only greed and excitement at the thought of the waiting reward at the end of the line. But this ten year old boy… he wants to have the grandest of treasures to claim the title that comes with it not the riches.

A set of hands entwined on the boy's collar and gave it a harsh tug.

"Oi…" Rayleigh coldly threatens. "Do you really mean every word that you said?" He asks as his eyes locked in with Luffy's.

"I do." The ten year old boy answered without even hesitating. "Right now, I'm weak… but I'l get stronger…"

Silence.

"And stronger and Stronger and STRONGER AND STRONGER AND STRONGER AND STRONGER AND STRONGER AND STRONGER UNTIL NO ONE CAN TAKE WHAT'S LEFT OF ME! And with that strength… I'll protect those who I see as my Nakamas. I'll protect those who can't protect themselves. Like you and aunty Shakky have to me…"

The hands gripped around his collar slowly uncoiled and it went to his shoulders. Before the crying Luffy can react two sets of hands entwined around him. It was both Rayleigh's and Shakky's

"If you promise to do all of those things that you have said, then I'll train you and make you stronger like you want. Tomorrow! I will see how badly you want it! Okay!?" The dark king strongly yelled as tears streamed down his aged face.

Luffy can only mutter a muffled yes as he too was overwhelmed with his tears.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The following day came and Rayleigh had indeed meant what he said. He didn't hold back as he assessed Luffy's strengths and weakness.

He pushed Luffy hard but Luffy pushed harder.

The kid was already fast, but Rayleigh wants to make him faster. He ran and ran and ran until his lungs were literally out of air

The kid was already strong yet Rayleigh wants to make him stronger. He punched trees and boulders until his knuckled were bloodied.

His will strengthened and within the coming of time, his Haki was awakened.

If anyone could see them, they would have thought that the seasoned pirate was making an army out of a boy who recently entered puberty. But that was the point. Both the man and the boy had seen the darkness of the world with their own eyes. Even some of those who sailed under the banner of justice was under the hold of this darkness. Luffy certainly needs to be the army himself if he really wanted to be embroiled in the mess between pirates and marines.

His body, mind and devil fruit was put under to test by the couple who had took him in.

Impossible tasks became possible.

If the Dark King wants the mountain to be pounded then Luffy would certainly have to destroy the mountain for them to move on with their training.

If Shakuyaku would asks about certain illnesses then Luffy must provide her with the possible correct treatments.

The wolf in him was also challenged as he and Rayleigh explored his potentials. And to say that they were both amazed at what Luffy can possibly do with his devil fruit was an understatement.

The now fourteen your old boy holds an array of deadly arsenals but they weren't complete, not yet. Not until Rayleigh and Shakky were satisfied. Not until they were sure Luffy becomes the next Pirate King.

The thought was eventually cemented when Rayleigh gave the boy a pair of _dadao_ broadswords that belongs to the 50 skillful grade swords. The twin blades whose name was _Skoll_ and _Hati_ had caught his attention a year back at an arms shop but decided to delay his 'purchase' as he kept an eye for other possible potentials.

But alas!

Fate couldn't be any more agreeable and had proven him that these swords which resembles a pair of butcher's knives that goes broader as it reaches a blunt tip was the weapon that fits Luffy. It was heavy which made it an impractical weapon for common swordsmen but 'just right' for the boy as he was strong enough to carry them both like ordinary swords and fast enough to wield it at a moment's notice. The surrounding folklore about the swords also amplified the Dark King's belief that Luffy is the perfect person to wield the swords.

His wife, Shakuyaku said that the inspiration for these blades was based on an old tale about two wolves names Skoll and Hati, the sons of Fenrir. The former chased the sun and the latter chased the moon. It was said that during the End of times did both of the wolves finally captured their respective preys and plunged the world in darkness while their father devoured everything in his path.

Now, how can he not run to the weapon store and steal the two swords after knowing that the sword were affiliated with the boy's devil fruit?

And thus, after perfecting what is to be perfected, Luffy was now seventeen years old and was only waiting a couple more of hours tills his departure. They had quite the party last night which he assumed was the cause why everyone was still asleep. As to why he was up this early was because he never did truly sleep in excitement.

With nothing else to do, he resigned himself on the window ledge in his room and sailed his gaze towards the horizon where the early tails of the sun is peeking through. His seventeen years of existence had been truly very interesting.

By birth, he was condemned by many for being the son of the world's most wanted criminals.

By the age of three, he met the kind people of his home island back in the East Blue.

By seven, he met Shanks and his crew.

After that, he went through an eye opening experience for three years.

By ten, he met two people whom he owes the world to.

And now that he's seventeen, he's going to go out and see the world and become the Pirate King!

Maybe, just maybe, when he sees Ace and Sabo. This time, maybe they could be friends. It was through them that he experienced the most painful of times but through them, he learned a lot of things that he knew he could never learn in a lifetime.

He was once shackled by the Gods with the strongest of chains.

And now that he's free, it's time to show them Gods just how they screwed themselves!

… … … … … … . … … … … … to be continued

Oh my god! I cried while writing this!

The inspiration for Luffy's devil fruit is norse mythology. It's Fenrir the wolf. I think no one has done any story with the same fruit. And while I could've just used any fruit that is in demand in the fanfic universe, Fenrir and this Luffy went through the same experience.

Chained by the gods blah blah… set out for their own revenge blah blah. You know the routine (wink*)

So next chapter will be a little of Ace and Sabo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back from the dead! Made this chapter a little longer to make it up to everyone!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Please and thank you!**

 **Chapter 3: Back Home**

… … … … … … … … … … …

Three weeks out at sea and finally, he had arrived at his destination. He noted that nothing has changed ever since he was taken dock, the fences, the tall windmills, the familiar faces and even that nostalgic feeling in his heart was the same as he remembered a decade ago.

 _'I guess the only thing that changed is me…'_ He silently muses on as everyone was staring at him as his raft reached the dock.

Luffy took a step forward as everyone who saw him took one step back. As if they had seen a ghost…

"Lu-lu-luffy!?" A surprised Woof Slap managed to stammer out as he laid eyes to the seventeen year old boy who resembles a very familiar kid that vanished ten years ago.

"Yes Mayor, it's me." The former slave stiffly nodded his head in recognition. "I'm back."

Silence reigned for a few moments before the whole village crowded the boy. Most of these people were very happy to see him again. But amidst the supposed heart warming reunion, Luffy's facial expression were kept at a minimum of a small smile.

 _'Why? No one bothered to befriend him before! They only thought of him as a nuisance! Do they really have to think he was dead just to appreciate his existence?"_

"Where's Makino?" The boy asks out loud. Completely ignoring the flock's fretting and questions.

The old mayor only looked on with a knowing expression as he pointed towards the very familiar road that leads towards the inner part of the village.

Luffy nodded and took two large bag from his raft. He set one in front of the old man and said. "Please use this money for the village."

The mayor's eyebrow rose a few centimeters as he thought the bag contains the boy's personal belongings. "A-all of this is money!?"

The boy nodded his affirmation. "50 million belli if I counted correctly."

Obviously, everyone was stunned to hear such incredible amount. If it was used well, the money can last them a decade!

"I-I don't know what to say…" the elder rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. Not even his friend Garp had gifted the village with a huge amount of money.

Luffy's smile widened a little. He remembers, these people weren't bad or greedy, just a little ignorant and fearful of the uncommon. He sighed softly as a metaphorical thorn was plucked from his throat. "Nothing. Please use it as needed."

"Thank you Luffy." Woof Slap enunciates as he bowed lowly while the rest chorused their own words of gratitude and bowed as well.

"Shishishi! No need to be formal with me!" His unique laughter took every villager aback. Oh how they missed that mischievous laughter!

Luffy then excused himself from the crowd and traversed the straight dirt path that leads to the inner cloister of the village. If this was a different time, he would surely walk on top of the fences, or,or, maybe run while laughing like crazy. Lost in his pondering, he didn't realize he was already standing in front of the bar that was housing the remaining pieces of his innocence.

 **PARTY'S BAR**

There it is, the words that had kept him strong through his hardest of times. He'll just have to enunciate these words and like a magic spell, the best memories in his seventeen years of existence will come flooding in.

Silently, he entered through the swinging doors, his heart beating heavy against his chest in excitement, his hand clammy and moist from anxiety. He immediately spotted the woman he considers his mother wiping some dust on the counter.

 _'It seems Makino didn't change as well'_

He was about to say something when the barmaid realized she was not alone.

Their eyes met.

Silence.

Makino's eyes widened while Luffy's hand involuntarily released the bag that contains his present. They said in situations like this, one can hear a needle being dropped on the floor. Now, imagine how much noise would gold and jewel amounting to a staggering amount of 50 millions bellis would make.

It was deafening…

Luffy was confident he can utter the words he was dreaming to say in the last ten years. He even practiced for it. But, try as he may, bout of dry sobs were the only sound his god damn throat made.

3.

2.

1.

"Mama… Mak…ino…I-I'm home…" Finally, he said it. Rip-off bar was home to him as well but love is not selfish, he believes every being in this world can produce an infinite amount of love. Some just chose not to. Rankings and places in one's heart is an illusion. As long as it is for nakamas and families, one can equally love them all

"Luffy…" Makino instantaneously dropped the rag in her hand and ran towards the boy she considers her son.

"Luffy!" She repeated as her hands trembled like crazy. As if the seventeen year old boy would break at the slightest of mistake. The physical contact immediately connected into a hug. He was taller and his muscles were developed now but in her eyes, he would always be the tiny scrawny kid she reads bed time stories to at night, always that small boy who smiles widely at the smallest of things and cries when hurt.

At long last, the mother and child had reunited.

Eventually, the tears stopped and a small feast was prepared. His classic favorite meals along with a glass of sweetened milk. Just like before.

But even if Luffy smiles brightly to his mother the said lady can detect the damage that was inflicted on her son.

"Neh, Luffy? Where have you been all this time?" Makino softly inquires as she leaned her arms on the wooden counter and rested her chin to an awaiting palm.

"The Grand line." The boy merrily chirped. "I've been on lots of adventure. Some were bad but plenty of them are good! I even met Shanks's former teacher and his wife!"

Ah… At the very least, Luffy was being honest. Something bad did happen but considering the boy's sincere smile, everything went well in the end.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about the bad things…" Makino serenely stated which made the hatless boy flinch. "Instead, tell me more about the good things!"

Hearing this, the boy happily obliged.

… … … … … … **Grand Line: Moby Dick**

This past two weeks had everyone in the crew of the strongest man alive talking.

Some heard that an entire pirate crew was obliterated by a single man.

Some heard it wasn't a man but a mere teenager with black hair carrying a pair of swords.

Some heard it wasn't a human at all but rather, a white wolf that did the pirates.

Either ways, the second division's commander sat restless in the galley's stool. All of these descriptions pointed to one possibility.

That Luffy, his supposedly little brother was roaming the seas.

Admitted, he didn't know much about him but he did spy on him one time when the kid didn't follow him one day. He found him in the clearing mingling with some other animals… then… Ace and Sabo killed him… For the sake of their fucking pirate funds that ended up burnt in the end…

His anger to himself was made known to the rest of the whitebeard crew when his fork broke the plate from mere pressure.

This also pulled him out of his escalating thoughts.

"Wha?" He cluelessly noised out as all eyes where on him.

"You okay?" Thatch the fourth division commander worriedly asks as he evaluated his brother.

Ace sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah! Just got lost in thoughts." He replies back.

"If you don't feel well, you can go to the nurse's office,yoi." Marco the phoenix pitched in.

"No, no, I'm fine! I just remembered someone! S'all" He defensively raises his arms and waved it in the air.

"If you say so, yoi." Marco gave an 'okay!' nod before he continued to eat.

"Ohhh! Are you thinking of a girl back home?" The cook teasingly nudges Ace.

"Nope. Actually, he's a boy." The flame fruit user stop dead in his place as everyone who heard his statement dropped their utensils. That includes the calm Marco and mighty Whitebeard.

"What!?" Izou stood up from his seat on the opposite side of the galley and hurriedly joined Ace's table. "Tell me more about this boy!" He enthusiastically demanded.

Ace sighed again for the second time. "The boy is not my lover, okay!? He's my brother!"

That calmed everyone's curiosity as they realized they misunderstood Ace's words.

"Oh!" Izou rolled his eyes."So what about him? Is this the blonde guy who joined the revolutionary?"

Ace shook his head. "No, the youngest actually. We never talk about him much. Not after…" the words died in his throat.

Everyone got the damn message.

"He died…" Thatch solemnly adds.

Ace confirmed this with a nod before he let out a bitter sounding chuckle. "Yeah! He died. Because me and Sabo killed him- rather, we lead him to his death."

This caused another bout of shock to those who heard. Ace was temperamental, very easy to anger but every one who knew him knows that he isn't someone who will kill anyone for no valid reason.

"What was his name?" This time it was Whitebeard himself who spoke.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy". The raven replied back. "To be honest, I am not sure if he's really dead."

Everyone was floored by this development. A bearer of the will? Dead? But now Ace isn't not even sure!

"Why don't you investigate this issue further?" The father figure of the crew readily suggested." To find closure." He thoughtfully added.

Murmurs of agreement buzzed in response.

Ace was grateful, he really is but… "It's fine Pops! My other brother is already on the case and besides… I don't really know what to… I'm not prepared if ever we came face to face." He admits.

"Then I hope the answer you find will be the peace of your mind and soul. Conscience is a very powerful opponent." Whitebeard wisely remarks and left the conversation at that.

Ace can only smile weakly as he completely agreed with his father figure and captain. _'Indeed it is'_

… … … … … … … **Dawn Island**

Luffy coincidentally finished the last of his stories just as the sun had began to set. There was nothing but a contented smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that you learned a lot of things while you were away." Makino sincerely comments as she flashed a proud smile to the boy. Out of nowhere, the barmaid suddenly stiffened and snapped her fingers sharply.

"So that's why I thought there was something missing!" She exclaimed much to Luffy's surprise.

"Wha?" The boy cluelessly noises out as Makino took his wrist and gave it a short energetic tug.

"Come with me!" Was what she replied in return.

Once outside, Luffy was taken aback when Makino lead him towards the very familiar forest of Goa. They took a left and continued on that path for a long time before turning right. It didn't take long before the boy realized where he was being lead.

With the sun's head almost dipping into the horizon, they finally made it to the cliff that overlooks the ocean.

"We're here!" Makino broke the silence as she panted slightly.

Taking a few more steps towards the edge of the cliff, Luffy found himself surprised when he saw a lone tombstone decorated with fresh colorful flowers. There was also a bottle of sake standing beside the stone along with a small red cup.

Oh.

So this was his grave huh?

The boy immediately looked at his mother figure and tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh Right!" Makino cheerfully nodded her head and began clawing the dirt before the grave. Seeing this, Luffy morphed his hands into claws and began helping the other in her task.

"What are we looking for?" Luffy asks out of legit curiosity.

Makino only hummed in response as her nails hit something hard. "This!" She exclaimed and pulled a box out of the ground.

And just as Luffy thought that his day couldn't get any better, he found himself looking at his most valued possession.

"Boshi!" He happily shouted.

Thank god! Boshi was safe after all!

He excitedly wore the hat that appears to be unaffected by time and grinned his widest when it still felt the same as before.

"Much better!" Makino clapped her hands.

Luffy gratefully hugged the barmaid. His decision to visit Fusha village before setting out as a pirate had bought him with many rewards. Namely, seeing his mother and recovering a treasure that he thought was gone forever. However, amidst the happy feeling in his chest, his heart reminded him that there is still work to be done in this island.

"What are you thinking little Luffy?" Makino questioned him in worry.

"Oh nothing much" the strawhat wearing boy replies back with a cold smile. "It's getting dark Momsy-o , why don't we go back to the village?"

Makino knew something was amiss. She practically raised Luffy ever since he was handed to her by his infamous father himself. In the end, she chose not to pry any further and proceeded to shove her concern at the back of her mind. Besides, the kid will talk about it if he feels like it.

With linked arms the two returned to the bar while talking about what they'll be having for dinner. It makes thing more less complicated for Makino and to some extent, Luffy…

… …

When the last candle had been extinguished only did Luffy exited the front door of the bar.

Wordlessly, he walked towards the forest and traversed the path that leads to the kingdom of Goa. And while he did not have any particular memory regarding the walled city, he did remember of hearing a fire caused by these monsters a few years back. He heard from a few sources that it was because of a visiting Celestial Dragon who demanded that the place be cleaned of 'trash'.

He sped up his pace and blurred from sight, showing only a flash of blue and red to the naked eye as well as leaving frozen vegetation in his wake.

He muses if killing every noble would suffice his thirst for revenge.

Should he rip their stomach's open?

Should he slice the kingdom in two?

Hmmm…

Aha!

With a huge leap, he transformed himself into his zoan form and landed on all fours.

"The cruel, the tyrants and the wicked, none of you shall escape the grasp of my frigid wrath…" The boy whispered through his breath. " **Fimbulvinter** , come to me!" He let out a loud roar directed to the skies. In that moment, the peaceful clouds above the kingdom churned and twisted. Temperature dropped in the surrounding area causing the flora to be encased in sleet. The night sky became even darker as the moon was hidden from sight.

At first, light snow drizzled to the ground. But that soon changed as the wind picked up and the drizzle became a downpour, and as if the heavens are not contented, the downpour became a blizzard. The wind and snow synchronously howled as it ravaged the land.

It only took one full minute for all of this to be possible. However, as fast as it came, no one is aware of the fact that as long as the one who summoned this is alive. Goa will be forever trapped in icy hell.

… … …

"Should you really have to leave so soon?" Makino sadly asks as she began packing some meals for her child who will again embark in a few hours time.

Luffy mirrored his mother's expression as he too began packing up his luggage. "Yes Ma, I promised Shanks I'll return his hat…"

The barmaid sighed as she remembered Luffy's vow to the yonkou when he was just seven. "I know, its just that, I want to spend more time with my little Luffy longer."

A pair of arms encircled her waist as the boy leaned his head on her back. "I promise I'll send letters and keep you tabs of my adventure." He offered in consolation.

The green haired woman sighed as she gave in. She had foreseen this very day and prepare as she may, she knows that it will still hurt in the end. "Alright! If you break that promise, consider yourself dead! I'll hunt you down to the bowels of Grandline ya hear?" She lightly threatened which caused Luffy to gulp in fear. He knows she's serious.

"I will ma!"

"That's my boy!"

… …

"Goodbye Luffy!"

"Take care wolf boy!"

"Have a safe trip!"

The villagers were all crowded on the shore as Luffy placed the last of his belongings in his small ship. He looked back as he waved his final goodbye to everyone.

"Bye guys! Take care!" He shouted back.

"Bye!" They responded as a group.

In a matter of minutes, the boat was already off the coast of Fusha, the residents of the village are now tiny specks of colors.

Suddenly, the water churned and the lord of the coast revealed itself to Luffy.

"Hey." The boy smirked broadly. "Keep an eye on them for me would you?"

In his time with Rayleigh, Luffy found out that he shares a similar gift with the late Pirate King.

 _'It's the very least that I can do for you.'_ The sea king grunted.

"Thanks!" Luffy tipped his hat in gratitude and threw a huge piece of meat to the creature as a treat.

Hours later, we find the aspiring pirate looking at a map of the East Blue. He was debating with his own self if he should recruit someone from these sea.

"The East isn't exactly known for being the strongest…" he mutters to himself. He was snapped out of his pondering when he sensed an abnormality in the sea's current a few kilometers away from his current position.

"Oh shit!" He cussed as he grabbed a telescope to scout for the said abnormality. In a flash, he redirected the ship's sails to a different direction to avoid the massive whirlpool waiting to devour his ship.

When he had successfully maneuvered his way out of the natural disturbance, Luffy found himself curious for the second time as his observation haki detected a ship nearby.

"Hmmm…I guess I'll just have to see for myself if there's anyone worth recruiting here!" Luffy being Luffy eventually strayed from logic as he opted to follow his guts instead.

It took him a couple of hours to arrive to his destination and as he inched closer to the ship, he can feel two auras which are stronger than the rest moving in different places. He notes that they are weak in comparison to those of the local residents of the Grandline but one particular aura can go a long way if its potential was unlocked.

He hastily froze the area around his boat to serve as an anchor and covered the distance between him and the ship with a huge leap.

Indeed, a devil fruit can devoid a person from swimming in the sea but sometimes, the power that comes with it is worth the sacrifice.

As he boarded the ship, he instinctively let out a huge blast of Conqueror's haki to knock out any lurking foes and proceeded to stroll around the premise. To his delight, the two he sensed earlier was still up and about.

Incoming footsteps alerted him of their arrival and in a matter of minutes he stood face to face with a woman and a boy.

"Wha-what did you to my crew!?" The fat woman inquisited as she threateningly pointed her mace to Luffy.

However, instead of answering the woman's question, the straw hatted boy only stared at her first before looking at the other boy.

"Based on strength, I guess the woman is more powerful, on the other hand, based on will, the boy seems to be more capable." He assessed loudly, completely ignoring Alvida in the process.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" The obese pirate captain bellowed.

The bespectacled Coby was left confused in a whirlwind of emotions. He was happy that all of Alvida's lackeys are knocked out, curious as to what the man is talking about, fearful of Alvida herself and scared of how the man wearing a blue button up shirt will end up dead if he continues to ignore the obese woman.

"Hey guys～ My name is Monkey D. Luffy, I'm currently looking for new crew members, and I'm inviting you to my recently formed pirate crew!" Luffy introduced himself in a laid back manner while Coby's jaw plowed through the ground.

"What!?" Alvida expressed her outrage by twirling her mace. "Don't you know who I am boy?"

Luffy shrugged."I'm not from the East Blue so I don't have a clue." He honestly admits.

Coby took it to himself to speak gaining Luffy's attention. "Mister, her name is Alvida, a notorious pirate captain of the East blue sea with a five million belli bounty." He nervously informed while fumbling with his shirt.

"Oh! Sorry about your crew lady!" Luffy apologized with a grin. "Care to leave your crew and join mine? I'm pretty strong you know!" He jovially said.

However, opposite to how Luffy expected a 'yes!' Alvida frowned and rolled her eyes haughtily in response. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."

Alvida stayed silent for a second before she nimbly flung her mace to Luffy. "Then go die!"

Coby expected to see blood. And so did Alvida. What surprised them both to the core is when Luffy destroyed the makeshift projectile with two fucking fingers.

"Wha…?" Alvida's jaw laxed as she witnessed her weapon crumble.

"See! I told you I'm strong!" He said with a smug smile but that smile turned into a frown which caused Alvida to sweat in fear. "I'll take that as a no then."

Luffy silently blurred out of his position only to appear before the female pirate captain and delivered a punch to her gut so strong that Alvida blurred out of existence and into the sea.

Coby's eyes widened as he witnessed an event that will forever be engraved in his mind. _'This, Luffy-san, he's so strong! Irregardless of his motive, he gave me a chance to be free!'_ He felt so giddy that his mouth went off automatically. "Luffy-san! Thank you! I've been forced in this ship for two years! I thought I can never be free!"

The pirate captain stiffened and soon sharply stared at Coby while he spoke. "Free? Why? What happened?"

To be completely honest, Luffy's eyes caused Coby to be scared. It was so… cold… but somehow, he can tell that it wasn't for him."Tw-two years ago, I mistook this ship for a fishing vessel ship… I never had the courage to escape when I found out. I've always wanted to become a marine! I've always hated that fat bitch! But- but I wasn't brave enough! So thank you Luffy-san!"

"What are you thankful for? You do remember that I'm a pirate, right?" Luffy eyed Coby threateningly.

Coby bit his lips. This was now or never. "For showing me the way! I shouldn't have just kept silent! I should have trained o-or-or escape! I won't hold a grudge if you kill me now! But I promise you this! In my next life, I won't let anyone walk over me! Next time, I would fight! I would become a fucking marine and protect those who can't!" He panted as he let his heart do the talking. It was very pleasant, this feeling of pouring your heart out.

Luffy's expression changed, the glint in his eyes softened. This kid had proven himself. In Luffy's books, he like this kid. "Okay, you do that. Become a marine and protect the innocent alright!?" He spoke softly much to Coby's eternal surprise. "However, if you lose your way, if you become a blind follower of justice, I'll pound you! Got that?"

The boy smiled with tears in his eyes. "That's a promise Luffy-san!" He shouted determinedly.

"Now, how about some food?" Luffy grinned as Coby dutifully lead him to the pantry.

… … … …

After having their fill of meat for Luffy and sweets for Coby, the two set sailed towards the direction of Shells Town. The aspiring marine-to-be heard from the other that he was looking for some potential recruits.

"I heard that they're detaining pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro in the marine base." The younger suggested as went over the pictures of notable people in the East Blue.

"Do you think he's strong?" Luffy looks up from his book.

Coby held a finger under his chin. "If half of what they say is true, then yes Luffy-san, I think Zoro is pretty strong."

Luffy bobbed his head and went back to his reading.

"Uhm… Luffy-san?" Coby bashfully spoke again.

"What?"

Coby exhaled and prepared for the worst. "Before you punched Alvida, you were saying something about strength and will, what's that about?"

Luffy formed his lips in an 'o' as he initially thought that no one heard him. "I was talking about your will, your spirit."

"Spirit? Does it have something to do with strength?" Coby puzzledly tilted his head.

"It has, when a person can physically manifest his will, he can do a lot of things." The older affirmed. "Did you notice anything weird when I showed up in Alvida's ship?"

Coby gasped as he remembered. He was in the kitchen that time when he felt a really powerful burst of energy. "Wa-was that your will?" He stupendously inquires and his mouth widened further when he received a nod from Luffy.

"It is, that is called Conqueror's haki, a form of haki that can overpower another's mind with one's own will. At weak bursts, it can stun opponents but at stronger frequencies, it can knock them out cold for a period of time." Luffy smartly cited from memory.

Coby basked in awe as he listened to Luffy's words. It's official! Monkey D. Luffy is Coby's idol! "And you said that I have strong will! Can I really do that?"

Luffy quickly held a hand at Coby's face. "Woah! Easy tiger! What I meant was that you have stronger will than Alvida. But, it doesn't mean you can use Haki yet. You have to unlock it first."

Coby turned sullen for a moment, there he thought he can be powerful as well. But, wait! Luffy-san did say he needs to unlock it first. He cleared his mind of negative thoughts and faced his idol with determined eyes."Then what would it take for me to unlock it Luffy-san?"

The said man thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "You simply train! When you wake up, close your eyes and meditate, in your spare time, build your strength and endurance. Hopefully, one of the three will show itself up eventually. Another way to unlock them is to put yourself in danger but, I don't really recommend that."

"Of course! By training!" Realization dawned on young Coby. "I'll do that Luffy-san!"

Luffy in response, did a thumbs up to the younger. If this keeps up, Coby's determination will eventually bear fruits

"By the way Luffy-san, why did you become a pirate?" The younger boy immediately felt panicked when an unreadable expression marred his idol's face.

"To be the Pirate King of course!" He steely said. "I want to be the man with most freedom in the world!"

When he heard this, Coby knows he shouldn't pry any further. "Then, I sincerely wish you luck Luffy-san! We'll be fighting on opposite sides by then but remember that I see you as a friend as well as a mentor!"

"Same here Coby."

The rest of the trip was soon spent in a comfortable silence.

Two hours passed and the duo finally reached the town. Luffy quickly decided that they should find the nearest bar much to Coby's confusion.

"Why do we have to go the bar Luffy-san?" The boy innocently asks the other beside him.

"For infos Coby! They say there is truth in wine!" The straw hat wearing teen chuckled but suddenly stilled as he got some words from those who they had passed by."On second thought, let's head to the marine base. I already got the information we needed."

Coby wasn't surprised anymore, this was Luffy-san right here. On the way, Luffy filled him in with the news that he gathered.

"What? Captain Morgan is a corrupt official?" He unbelievingly said through gritted teeth.

"Yes and his supposedly son uses his influence to rule over the townspeople! The same reason why Zoro is detained! Despicable!" Luffy spat venomously.

They soon arrived at the wall of the marine base where a lone figure was tied to a crucifix.

Coby immediately identified this man as Roronoa Zoro solely by his appearance..

"They said you were a demon's incarnate Roronoa Zoro." The teen said as he jumped over the fence and stood before the disheveled and hungered swordsman.

"Tsk. I don't care what people say about me. Go away you're an eyesore." The green haired man coldly replied.

"But, what I see is a man who is bound by honor and I dare say, a man who has a bigger heart than most people I have met." He added much to the other's shock.

"Huh. What the fuck are you talking about?"

Luffy's smile grew wider. Before him was a softy who hides his heart behind a facade. "The wolf, the girl and the agreement."

Zoro only kept silent. He had no clue as to where this conversation is going.

As if on cue, Luffy got the message and proceeded to untie the man's bindings. "And I want you Roronoa Zoro to join me in my crew as my first man."

"O-oi! Stop! You can't decide that for yourself bastard! I still have nine days left! Get off! Get lost fucktard!" The swordless swordsman howled in defiance. Luffy was sure he heard some pleading in the man's part.

"Shishishi! You don't have nine days left my friend! That captain bastard's son is executing you tomorrow-" And just like that, the older stiffened. He was, he was angry, no, Fucking Angry!

"What!?" He stiffly noises out.

"He wants you dead by ten in the morning tomorrow." Luffy smiled in his usual way before continuing to unbind the swordsman.

As the last of the bindings fell, the man fell limp but was caught by Luffy in time. However, as they were about to make their way out, a group of men entered the yard through the gate.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with Roronoa!? Put him down" A blonde teen points angrily at Luffy.

"And if I don't?" The teen rebutts.

Helmeppo smirked. "Then, I'll have you shot!" He cockily held his fingers and pretended he had a gun in his hand.

Out of all the things that the marines and Zoro had expected, Luffy laughed loudly at the threat.

"For real?" He asks while keeping eye contact.

"Men!" Helmeppo shouted while the marines immediately complied. "Sho─" Seemingly out of nowhere, A vibrating pulse of energy washed over the yard as the blonde teen was about to finish his command. Every marine in the vicinity fell unconscious as they succumb to Luffy's Conqueror's haki. Even Zoro's muscles contracted as a result as he unexpectedly felt the most bone chilling shiver of his life. Something tells him that this was from the teen who freed him.

"What did you to them?" Helmeppo fearfully shouts.

"Impressive. You're stronger than I thought. I only knocked them out for a few hours." Luffy stated while he steadied Zoro. "Zo, I leave him to you."

"Tch. Stop patronizing me punk!" Zoro expressed his distate for Luffy.

Helmeppo gulped in fear as the man he had arrested towered before him with a menacing glare. He was lucky that the swordsman didn't have his swords nor is in the condition to fight. And as expected of a man who haven't eaten nor drank in three weeks, Zoro failed to catch him as he made a mad dash to the the base. All this while Luffy was laughing as he sat on top of the wall.

"Hey! The fuck didn't you get him?" Zoro irritably yelled as he tiredly plopped on the ground.

Luffy only gave him a 'what the fuck' look and said. "But you told me not to patronize you!"

If looks can kill, Luffy would've been so dead by now.

"Luffy-san! Zoro-san! I'm glad you two are safe!" Coby timingly entered the front yard along with a small girl in tow.

The two looked at him and then at the girl. Coby sweatdropped and proceeded to explain that he caught her sneaking in and had her wait until the fight was finished.

"Hello Zoro-nii, I bought you some food!" The girl merrily chirped as she offered her creation to the swordsman

"Go Away." The green haired teen bitelessly refused.

This caused the girl to deflate a little. "But I made them! Just for you!" She insisted.

"I'm not hungry. Just go away!" Zoro angrily shouted. "You might get caught or something." He quietly added.

Luffy had got his proof. That was enough. "What's your name little girl?" He asks as he jumped off the wall.

"Rika!" The girl enthusiastically answered back although her eyes were already moist from the swordsman's rejection.

"I'm Luffy!" They shook hands. "Uhm, you know Rika, I think Zoro is just shy because he's stinks. Maybe if I handed that to him, he would accept it."

"Hey!"

Rika giggled at the small joke and handed them to Luffy.

Luffy carried the riceballs towards the pissed swordsman and presented it before him. Keeping his voice to a bare minimum he whispered. "Come on Zo, the girl made this for you. Just accept it! You might need the energy later man."

With a final glare towards the straw hat wearing teen, Zoro sighed and grabbed the two rice balls before hastily devouring it. "Hmmm… it's very good! One… of the… tastiest I have eaten." He complimented though he did't dare look at the kid's direction.

"Really?" Rika jumped in excitement.

"Yeah." The green haired teen replied while still not looking at the girl. "You should go before someone sees you, I'll just get my swords in the base."

"Okay～" The girl gave a final wave and was escorted by Coby out of the field

"So what now? Are you considering to join my crew?" Luffy asks as he faced Zoro with a serious expression.

The older teen remained contemplative. "What are you aiming for? I see you have two swords behind you." He finally said.

"I'm aiming to be the Pirate King. You?"

Zoro flashed a relieved smile. "World's greatest swordsman… One more thing Luffy, I accept to follow you as my captain but if you stand in the way of my dreams, my swords will be your judge."

Luffy's smile grew wider." That's good! The future Pirate King only deserves the best in his crew! Let's go! The Grandline awaits!"

"Wait, my swords are still in the base. Helmeppo confiscated them when I was arrested."

"Oh yeah!～" The now certified pirate captain punched his open palm in remembrance. "Don't worry! I'll get it for you."

The statement left Zoro bemused but placed his trust in his captain in the end. Luffy then sat on the ground as he closed his eyes. "Fur as white as snow, eyes as blue as ice, **Dire Wolf** Come to me!" Slivers of cold mist crept to the ground from Luffy's body. Zoro stared with unbelieving eyes as the smoke materialized into a wolf.

"Go get Zoro's swords Dire Wolf!" Luffy commanded and in a flash, the wolf soared through the wind, howling a frigid cry in its wake.

"What the fuck is that?" The swordsman collapsed as he stared at his captain with a dumfounded expression.

"It's the work of my devil fruit." Luffy good naturedly explained but stopped short as he looked like he said something stupid. "Zoro, you do believe in Devil Fruits do you?"

The swordsman fervently shook his head as he continued to gape at his captain who irritably rubbed his face and proceeded to lecture him about the cursed fruits' existence.

…

The wolf disappated in thin air as he scouted the whole base. And as he was a manifestation of his master's life force, what he discovers is automatically sent to Luffy. He filled in through every gap and nooks as he searched for the object he was tasked to retrieve. Along the way, he heard snippets of conversations and secrets. He finally made its way to the room of the blonde kid and lo and behold. Three katanas sat quietly in the corner, weeping for their own master.

 _'You'll be back with your own master soon'_ He reassures the ringing swords as he gently held them in his mouth while he prepared to leap off the window. He may be ethereal but the swords weren't. His master's friend might get angry if he drops them.

He focused his strength in his hind legs and leapt through the hundred feet fall. Luckily, a bronze statue was nearby which he used as a platform to boost his speed. Unknowingly causing the statue to crumble…

He soared through the wind as he saw his master talking to his friend. It only took a few strides to cover the distance.

1

2

3

In that moment, Luffy gasped a breath full of air as the dire wolf disappated into his life reserve.

"You did good Wolfy!" The boy patted his heart proudly before handing an awed Zoro his own swords.

"YOU!"

Both Zoro and Luffy stood up as they saw the captain of the base himself marching towards them.

"YOU FUCKING DESTROYED MY GREAT STATUE!"

"Ah, Captain Morgan, the scum of this town. It's not me who destroyed it, It was my wolf." Luffy calmly brushed his pants.

"The hell I care! For that, I sentence YOU to DIE! MEN! GIVE ME THAT BOY'S HEAD!" The axe wielding marine captain bellowed.

As swift as they come the marine grunts who charged the duo was floored by Zoro with one masterful move from his three swords. "Move or Die!?" He said through gritted teeth.

No one noticed Luffy's eyes sparkling from awe. "Cool!" He stated. Of course a few stupid men underestimated his stature and charged him only to be subdued with a kick.

Seeing this, Morgan saw red and commanded his men to strike the two down with bullets.

"Fire!"

The sound of guns' firing took Zoro by surprise. He knows that with one good shot, his life will be over as he knows it. His mind raced towards his childhood, his friend, his promise, his mission and now…

"Zoro! Don't just stare!" Luffy now equipped with Skoll and Hati blurred in front of him before twirling his two swords beautifully in the air. Bullet shells fell to the ground as each was defelected by the broad blades.

"Wh-what!?" A choir of disbelieving marines gaped as none of their bullets hit the two.

"It's a devil fruit!" Morgan exploded as his plan failed.

"No!" Zoro spoke up. "He only deflected it."

"He deflected it! Impossible!" A grunt shouted.

"Swords, Bullets they're far too strong!"

"Enough!" The marine captain shouted. "Those of you who're afraid to fight, I command you to shoot yourselves!"

Luffy was about to laugh but was surprised when the very marines who tried to shoot them pointed their guns towards themselves. "Stop!" He shouted. "Let your fear be my conductor, **Anima Duratus!** "

A wave of cold air washed over the battlefield. Morgan laughed as he felt no ill effect after the cold wave hit him.

"Useless!" He gloatingly laughed but stopped as he saw Luffy smirked.

"That one's not for you." He said and pointed towards the marine.

For the third time, Morgan was blatantly humiliated. He can only tremble in anger as his personnel was encased in a solid block of ice

Zoro can't help but feel more awed by his captain. This man was damn good! He feels he chose the right decision to follow this man.

"Argh!" The marine can't tak it anymore. He was surrounded by weaklings. He bought his axe high up in the air and charged at the grinning kid.

"My wolf told me that you're going off about how you're great blah blah and all those shit. You know what I think? I see a bully with no balls!" Luffy taunted further.

" .GREAT!" Sadly, his axe only met the ground as Luffy took off into the air with a leap.

"Nah! You know what you are? A scum beyond salvation! **Gemina Ensis: Salva Cruxis** " Luffy violently slashed the air twice making the air to rumble and for a cross to form in the air. With both of his swords he slashed down the air and bought down the cross to Morgan who only gaped as the entire cross exceeds the size of the whole courtyard.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.** A small quake shook the entire premise when the attack hit the land. Zoro's emerald eyes quickly assessed the damage caused by these two slashes and found himself gaping for the nth time as his captain made the earth bear his mark. A huge thick cross was embedded on the whole yeard with a decimated morgan in the center. No marine or other things were hit.

"Shit!" He can only cuss.

"Dad!" Helmeppo's shout rang through the courtyard as he saw his father's unconscious body. He immediately ran towards his father's side but stopped when he saw his father's real condition. Saliva coated his mouthed as he felt vomit rising through his throat which unfortunately ended up in his father's cleaved face.

"Shit!" Zoro's dirtied face scrunched up as today marks the first of the many upcoming bizarre days of his life.

"Yo-you killed him!" Helmeppo yelled as he glared at the green haired swordsman.

"No. I did." Luffy appeared besides the blonde who yelped in surprise and in turn stepped **in** his father's open corpse.

"Shit!" Zoro kicked the ground as this was getting more and more morbid.

Reigning his own body's control back, Helmeppo unhoisted his gun and aimed it at Luffy's direction. "Stop or I will shoot you!"

Luffy looked unimpressed. "So what? I can deflect the bullet and redirect it into your father's ugly face?"

But the blonde was too enraged to see reason. He shot Luffy a few times who proved to him that he means what he says. In the end, Zoro really just wanted to throw his swords into the ground and call it quits with life.

Coby timingly appeared out of the corner and kicked the empty gun out of the blonde boy's hands. "Stop it!" He yelled and sent a pathetic punch towards Helmeppo who pathetically fell to the ground from the weak punch.

"Were you so impressed with your father that you want to follow in his footsteps?" The pink haired boy angrily shouted. "He didn't even love you and I saw it! I saw it when I asked a marine if I could join! He was pushing you too kill Rika! Kill a freaking girl! And when you said you don't want to he punched you! I saw it! No good parent will push their child to commit murder!"

Helmeppo can only sink in the ground further as he has nothing to say about that. It was simple. What Coby was saying is the truth. He was pathetic.

Coby swallowed as his throat dried up from his exclamation. He knelt beside the blonde and held his shoulder. "My point is, you can still turn this around. Strive to become what your father doesn't want you to be!"

…

The ice that encased the marine soldiers vanished as Luffy snapped his fingers. He was prepared to kill them all if they chose to fight but calmed himself when the marines immediately threw their weapons to the ground as they saw Morgan's decimated and thoroughly violated unmoving body on the ground.

"We're free!" The lieutenant shouted in glee as the rest followed suit in cheering.

…

After the battle and Zoro thoroughly cleaned (much to Luffy's insistence), we find Luffy, Zoro and Coby eating heartily at a bar which is coincidentally owned by Rika's mother Ririka.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Coby dreamily moans as he took a bite of Ririka's famous caramel cake.

"I agree! The food here is delicious!" Luffy smiled as he ate his spicy curry with gusto.

"Ah!" Zoro on the other hand chose to compliment the home made sake above anything else "Their alcohol is damn good!"

"Please don't be shy and let me know if you want anything else! This is the least that we can do after you save us all from Captain Morgan!" Ririka said as she puts more plates of her house specialties in front of the three.

Coby rubbed his nose at this and said. "Oh thank you ma'am! I feel bad stuffing myself with your delicious food since I didn't do anything at all during the fight."

Ririka shook her head folded her arms. "What are you talking about!? You saved Rika earlier when she snuck in the base!"

"And you were also brave when you punched Helmeppo to save me!" Luffy piped in.

Coby looked pleased though he looked puzzled as to how he saved Luffy. "But Luffy-san! How can Helmeppo even hurt you?"

This time it was Zoro who spoke. "I think what Luffy meant was, you had some balls when you barged in and punched blondie. You practically risked your life."

The aspiring marine kept silent for a moment before serenely smiling to the two. "I like it! I love this feeling! From here on out, I'll try to save more people when I get the chance!"

The two pirates shared a look and gave encouraging nods to Coby who looked more determined than ever.

"So what now Captain?" Zoro turned to the raven.

Luffy leaned on his chair and closed his eyes. "I would like to find more crew members here in East Blue before heading to the Grandline."

Hearing this Zoro grinned maniacally. "As expected from you Luffy!"

"Wait!" Coby noised out unsurely. "If you're really going to the Pirate's graveyard, I suggest you two be careful of Loguetown! I heard there's a strong marine captain stationed there. I also heard he's the reason why there's only a small number of pirate crews from the East Blue who manages to reaches the Grand line."

"Good info Cobs! I thought you'll say something really wimpy!" Luffy smiled proudly to the kid.

"I kinda realized that you won't listen anyways." Coby shrugged causing Luffy to laugh.

Their conversation was only disturbed when a group of marines came into the bar.

"Excuse me for disturbing your meal, were you the ones who defeated Captain Morgan?" Ripper, the temporary captain of Shells town asked the trio.

"Yes." Luffy scarcely replied.

"I see" The tanned skin adult remained silent for a moment. "While we are very grateful for your help in freeing this town from Morgan's tyranny, I'm afraid we'll have to ask you to leave as soon as you finish your business here. After all, you did brutally kill him which won't go unnoticed by the the headquarters. We can even offer you our help if you need it be." He said with sincerity.

Luffy nodded his head understandingly at this. "Thank you Commander Ripper for your offer. To be honest, we won't stay for long. As for your offer, I have some things to request of you. One, I need a Den Den Mushi. Two, I need you to send this mail to Dawn Island and Three, Investigate Morgan's portrait in his office. My familiar had alerted me that he keeps records of his dirty transactions behind it."

The last information surprised the marines. It would surely help in their incident report why 'they' killed their captain.

"I'll see to it that your request are grated in an hour's time. If you'll excuse me." Ripper briefly bowed and exited the building along with the others.

"Wow! Never thought you can talk like that!" Zoro lightly comments as he contently sips sake from his glass.

Luffy chuckled and shrugged. "My aunt forced me to learn it!"

"Who're you going to call Luffy-san?" Coby curiously aks from his side of the table.

"My grandfather. You and Helmeppo will never be accepted by the marines through ordinary means. I have no choice but to cash in a favor." The pirate captain admits much to Zoro's surprise and Coby's gratefulness.

A marine soon returned with a Den Den Mushi.

Luffy took it and dialed a number from memory. He remembered that his Gramps would randomly quiz him with this. Speaking of Garp, it's been ten years since he had last seen the old man. Was he doing well?

Pururururu…

"Y'ello?" A booming voice erupted from the other side.

"Is this Vice Admiral Garp?" Luffy said through a well sculpted poker face.

"Yes, this is Garp." The fist replied.

"It's Luffy." The boy said.

Everyone paid attention to this conversation as they never guessed that the scrawny but strong pirate teen who wiped Morgan out if existence is related to a famous marine personality.

The snail's face contorted from bored to surprise, to worry, anger, sad and finally relief.

"Luffy… what happened to you? You suddenly vanished ten years ago? Where have you been?" Garp said in an unnatural soft tone.

The pirate captain's first mate took note of this. So his captain vanished ten years ago without a trace huh? Very interesting.

Luffy capitalized on the fact that the people around him don't know much about the Grand line. He audibly gulped as he mustered his courage to speak. "Sabaody." He softly said.

He only spoke one word yet the effect on the other side was profound.

"What!?" Garp angrily bellowed. "Give me names."

The boy sighed in relief. He had never imagined Garp to act like this in a million years. He was expecting the old man to scold him for not beating up his captors."No need. I'm very much okay now. I'm currently in the East Blue."

The snail narrowed its eyes but soon sighed. "Fine. So why did you call? After what happened, I doubt you want to be a marine."

"Nope. I'm a pirate. But, I did meet two people who have potential. I'm basically asking you to train them and make them into fine marines."

The other line hummed in contemplation. "Huh. What are their names?"

"Coby and Helmeppo. They're in Shells town as we speak."

"I see, I'll get them myself in a week. So, how are you brat? Have you been training?"

"Thanks. Yeah! I got stronger. I know a few marine tricks up my sleeve and some Haki. But I know I'm still no match for your fist of love. Shishishi."

A few seconds of silence passed before Garp erupted in a hysterical fit of laughter. "That's my grandchild! Anyways, do you want me to tell Ace and Sabo about your condition."

Luffy hummed for a long time before shaking his head. "Let the chips fall where it may."

"I see." Garp nodded his head.

"I'll be going now Jii-chan, Watch out for my name in the future. I'll be the future Pirate king!"

"Bwahahahaha! Still with that same dream? Fine. Bye Luffy. It's nice that you called."

"Bye Gramps! Same here."

 _Kacha_

"Wow!" Coby reacted with stars in his eyes. "Your Grandfather is one of the reasons why I wanted to be a marine Luffy-san!"

"Is that so? Well, have fun Coby, expect training with grandpa Garp a little similar to hell!" Luffy teased much to the enjoyment of everyone as the bespectacled boy paled.

"But seriously, I'm not kidding. It'll be like hell but, you'll be crazy strong afterwards."

Coby smiled and nodded determinedly. Hell? Fine. As long as it'll bring him closer to his dream. "Thank you Luffy-san! When you're Pirate King and Zoro-san the greatest swordsman in the world, I'll be an Admiral by then!"

"Good Luck Coby! Zoro, let's go. The world is waiting for us!"

In the docks, every resident of Shells town stood side by side as they saw their saviors off.

"Ten─!" Ripper commanded loudly. "Hut!"

As one, the people saluted Luffy and Zoro as their final goodbye.

"Wow, just wow!" Zoro commented in amusement. "I never thought I will see the day when a marine salutes a pirate."

"That's the point of being a pirate. You never know what happens next!" Luffy gleefully waves his arms before plopping on a cushioned seat.

… … … … … to be continued.

How was that?


End file.
